Boss' Meeting
by Nekokratik
Summary: Reborn has planned a meeting for Tsuna with two other leaders, how coudl this turn out? CrossOver of KHR, OP and DRRR XD Whole summary inside. Rated T for language and maybe some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

XOver of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, One Piece and Durarara! XD this idea just suddenly popped into my head as I re-watched One Piece's 10th movie, Strong World.

**Summary: Reborn has planned a meeting for Tsuna with two other leaders, how can this turn out? Good? Or bad? Find out yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: NOT mine!**

_**Side Note : For KHR, the time is specified in the text ... For One Piece, the crew is wearing the suits they used in Strong World against Kumitate Shiki (It just seemed SO cool! XD So mafia like!) but no weapons except for Zoro's swords and Brook's cane... and For Durarara! Mikado, Izaya and Shizuo wear suits, and so does Anri, but a skirt instead of pants. Celty is in her usual attire.**_

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, I've already arange a meeting with two other bosses." Reborn suddenly announced as he entered his office.<p>

Tsuna had just recently officially became Vongola's Tenth boss just 6 months ago, and said teen was still getting used to things. So, Reborn thought that by inviting some other leaders of other groups other than the mafia would help his student know the concepts of being a boss.

"Eh? Wait, Reborn! Didn't I just meet all the mafia bosses last weekend?" Tsuna said as he looked up from his documents on his desk.

"Indeed you did, but," Reborn's shoned a mysterious glint. "The leaders you are meeting today are not your every day leaders."

"Huh?" it was all Tsuna managed to say.

"You'll Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he headed towards the door. "Just be sure to be at the Conference room number 1 with all your guardians at 1."

"You guys ... can you just behave yourselves for once?" Tsuna sighed as he sat in the middle between all his guardians waiting for his guests.

His guardias, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo and Ryohei were literary about to have a war in front of him. In the midst of all the tension, a butler came in and notified Tsuna of the arrival of their long awaited guests.

"Let them in." Tsuna said in a tone that he had managed to improve throughout his years of trainning with Reborn.

As soon as the butler left, a lot more noise followed before the door opened harshly.

"Hahahaha! I'm first!" a guy with raven hair said as he walked in and sat in one of the chairs around the round table, oblivious to all the glares he was receivnig.

"That's not fair Luffy! you used your gomu-gomu power to get yourself here!" another guy with long nose and curly hair said as he went to the raven named Luffy.

"Yay! I'm third!" a round brown fluff ball with a pink hat said as he cheered as he entered the room.

Unlike Luffy, the other two newcomers felt the stares and cowered behind Luffy who was making himself comfortable with his feet on the table.

"Guys, don't go running aroud like that." a girly voice said as a orange hair woman walked into the room followed by five other people, or more correctly said, four people and a walking skeleton.

"Ah, warui! But you guys were too slow." Luffy laughed. Luffy's friends noticed the tension and straightened themselves.

"Sorry for our captain's stupidness." the orange haired lady said. "I'm Nami."

"No, it's ok." Tsuna replied with a softer voice, but still keeping his image of a mafia boss. "Please take a seat." Tsuna's voice didn't sound like he was asking, so everyone sat down around their captain.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy said as he grinned while tipping his straw hat.

"It's nice to meet you." Tsuna smiled one of his fake smiles. "Since we are missing one more group, I'd like to make introductions as soon as we are all here."

"Ok." Luffy said as he just leaned back and used the straw hat to cover his face.

While Luffy relaxed, he didn't notice the built up tension around the room. Everyone was tensed and each of them were analyzing the others.

"Decimo, the last group has arrived." the butler said as he opened the door to show five more people.

"Welcome to Vongola, please take a seat." Tsuna smiled. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tenth boss of the Vongola Mafia Famiglia." Tsuna kept his act up.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said; the raven had put his feet down when the new party came in. "Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." Luffy said while seeming to be a bit more serious.

"Sorry for the lateness. I'm Ryuugamine Mikado." Mikado said with a boss like smile of his own. The room kept quite a minute, waiting for the raven to say more; realizing this, Mikado spoke up. "Leader of the Dollars and head of the D Corps."

"This are my guardians." Tsuna said signalling to the people around him.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato. Vongola Decimo's storm guardian and right hand man." the silver haired man said with a glare.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Vongola Decimo's rain guardian." Yamamoto said with a calculating smile.

"Sasagawa Ryohei to the EXTREME!" another silver haired man stood up and yelled. "Vongola Decimo's sun guardian! Who would like to box with me to the Extreme?"

"Shut up, turf top! It's no time for boxing!" Gokudera also stood up and yelled at Ryohei.

"What? It's always time for boxing to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled back.

"Maa, maa, let's calm down." Yamamoto said trying to sooth things out; unfortunately, that wasn't working. Tsuna was used to this kind of pattern and knew that if he didn't stop them soon, this meeting would go nowhere.

"Proceed with the introductions." Tsuna ordered. Everyone in the room got the chills from the tone and quite down.

"Yare, yare. You've made Tsuna mad." a teen said with a smile and a closed eye. Even with the slight tease, no one dared to stand up seeing as Tsuna would not just tell them to shut up the next time. "Vongola Decimo's lighting guardian." Lambo finished.

"Kufufufu, the little rabbit has gotten so fierce lately. I guess being around an Arcobaleno for long is not a good thing." Mukuro smirked. "Vongola Decimo's Mist guardian."

"Dokuro Chrome. Mist guardian." Chrome said besides Mukuro.

"Hibari Kyoya. Cloud guardian." Hibari said accross the pineapple duo.

The tension was clear as glass in the air, but some didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Nami. Navigator of the crew." Nami said with the most innocent smile she could muster. 'If this a mafia building, there should be lots of gold somewhere.'

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman." a man with short green hair and three swords beside him said.

"I'm Sanji, the cook." a blonde stood up and bowed like a gentleman would. "Free to service the girls at anytime."

"I'm the Great Usopp-sama! I'm the greatest sniper in the universe with 5,000 followers!" the guy with a long nose said, but no one seemed to care.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper," the brown fluff ball had to stand up in his chair to to reach the table. Almost everyone in the room had the same thought, 'Wow, a talking racoon!', but Chopper snapped them out of it. "And I'm not a racoon! I'm raindeer! I'm a raindeer and a doctor!"

"I'm Nico Robin." a raven woman said after a few chuckles. "An Archaeologist."

"I'm Franky!" a man with glasses, big arms and a blue star tattoo said while doing a weird pose. "I'm the Super Shiqwright of the Straw Hats!"

"Yohohoho, my name is Brook. I'm a very skilled musician." the skeleton stood up and bowed. There seemed to be a serious silence as Brook walk towards the raven girl in Mikado's group.

"Hello, Mademoiselle." Brook said as he took her hand. "May I see your pa-"

Brook was cut off with a kick from Nami and Sanji, surprising almost everyone in the room.

"Don't ask a little girl that!" Nami and Sanji yelled.

Many stared at Nami wide eyed, while some others like Mukuro kufufu'd. It was rare to see a woman like Nami be so harsh and have such force.

"Um, may I know what he was gonig to ask?" the raven girl asked.

"Oh, it's ok, you don't want to know anyways. Are you ok?" Nami said as she checked the girl for any injury while Sanji was still beating some sense into Brook.

"I'm ok, thanks to you." the girl said while standing up and bowed at her. "Thanks. I'm Sonohara Anri. Mikado-kun's secretary."

As Anri said this, everyone sat back down and let the introductions continue.

"Maybe you should also tell them about Saika, that way there wont be any kind of confusion later." Mikado suggested. Everyone stared at the girl, waiting. There was more to this innocent little girl?

"Ok." Anri said and faced the other occupants of the room. "I'm the current owner of the demon sword Saika." Anri took the sword besides her up, but did not unsheath it which relieved the others.

"Anri-chan is so cute. the raven man besides Mikado said with a sly smirk. "Orihara Izaya and I love human kind." Izaya said as he stood up with his hands stretched wide open.

Somehow, everyone in the room knew that it was a lie, except some few naive exceptions.

"Damn flea." the blonde on the other side of Mikado muttered.

"Hm? What was that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased, but before hell could break loose, Mikado saved the day.

"Izaya." Mikado looked at the raven with so much overwhelming confident that it was scary.

"If Mika-chan asks." Izaya said as he sat back down.

"Please, Shizuo." Mikado said, still keeping his attitude.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." Shizuo said with a grunt.

"Thanks." Mikado's personality dropped to a softer one, but not much. "And that is Sturluson Celty." Mikado said as he pointed towards the woman with a yellow helmet.

"Um, we'd appreciate it very much, if she could take her helmet off." Tsuna said with a sweet voice while it seemed to be demanding.

"Ah," Mikado seemed to hesitate before turning towards Celty whom just took a PDA out and typed something.

[It's ok, Mikado.] It read. Everyone became more curious and more careful while waiting for the woman to take her helmet off.

Celty typed something in the PDA and passed it to Mikado to read it out loud as she slowly took off her helmet.

"Please do not scream." Mikado read, but what followed was not utter silence.

"Wahh!"

"Cool!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nekokratik<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Reborn has planned a meeting for Tsuna with two other leaders, how can this turn out? Good? Or bad? Find out yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: NOT mine!**

_Side Note : For KHR, the time is specified in the text ... For One Piece, the crew is wearing the suits they used in Strong World against Kumitate Shiki (It just seemed SO cool! XD So mafia like!) but no weapons except for Zoro's swords and Brook's cane... and For Durarara! Mikado, Izaya and Shizuo wear suits, and so does Anri, but a skirt instead of pants. Celty is in her usual attire._

* * *

><p>"Wahh!"<p>

"Cool!"

Tsuna and Luffy both screamed along with many other people.

While Tsuna was staring agapely at Celty, Luffy was the exact opposite; the raven was staring at Celty with the biggest smile ever and stars shinnnig in his eyes.

Most people on Tsuna's side just stood quite while the ones on Luffy's side were making a ruckus.

Tsuna and his guardians instantly glanced at Mukuro, thinking it was one of his illusions, but seeing the illusionist himself stare at the woman with wide eyes instantly erased all their suspicions of him.

Hibari glared at the woman. Gokudera and Yamamoto stared, but the silver haired man would rub his eyes from time to time to make sure that his eyes were not playing tricks o him. Chrome, like her look-a-like, was staring agapely at Celty while Ryohei was screaming 'EXTREME' all the time. The youngest of the group, Lambo was clutching to Tsuna like his life depended on it in Tsuna's seat.

On Luffy's side, Chopper and Usopp were clinging to Luffy's legs while screaming since the raven had stood up in his seat and his hands on the table. Nami was screaming while her face color seemed to pale by each second. Zoro, Robin and Franky just stared at the woman with wide eyes, unlike Sanji who was staring with his mouth wide open and Brook was making jokes such as, "I have a heart attack, although I don't really have a heart anyways, yohohohoho."

When Celty started moving her hands towards her PDA, eveyrone shrieked. Tsuna instantly stood up in his chair while banging his hands on the table.

"Pl-please don't move, C-Celty-san. I-I-I'll call so-some paramedics." But before Tsuna could call out, Mikado stopped him.

"N-no, it's ok! It's ok, really." Mikado stood up, too. "There's no need to worry. Celty is a dullahan afterall."

"E-eh?" it was all Tsuna managed to get out.

"Celty was a dullahan, but now she is a just a normal woman whom has a normal life." Mikado said with a thrilling smile. "She is a very nice person." Mikado turned towards Celty with a warming and reassuring smile.

"Cool!" Luffy screamed. "Nee, nee, want to join my crew?" Before anyone else could answer, Luffy was whacked on the head by his crew while some of the other people just felt awkward by his cheeriness in the current situation.

"Sorry but I must decline." Mikado read from Celty's PDA.

At this, Luffy just pouted ans sat back down on his chair free of Chopper and Usopp. Everyone calmed down and sat back down, but Lambo had refused to let go, so he was now sitting on Tsuna's lap.

There was a pregnant silence before Luffy broke it with his cheeriness.

"Why so tense? We are all friends, right?" Luffy said with a grin and his hands behind his head. Tsuna and Mikado just stared at him and then at each other before laughing out loud.

"You are right." Mikado said as he relaxed followed by Tsuna's nodding.

"How about we take this meeting to a more open space?" Tsuna suggested as he stood up and signaled towards the big window behind them. "It is a nice day afterall."

"Of course!" Luffy cheered and Mikado just nodded with a small laugh. Everyone stood up and followed their leaders out of the room.

* * *

><p>They had somehow all made it to the backyard and Tsuna, Mikado and Luffy were sitting around a little table eating sweets and tea while the rest were having fun in their own way.<p>

"So," Mikado said as he took a sip of his tea. "Why did you call us here, Tsuna?"

"Eh? Ah ... It wasn't me ... It was more like my tutor, but he call you all here because he thought that maybe you guys could give me advices on how to be a better leader." Tsuna said.

"Hah, that's easy!" Luffy said. "Just have fun!"

"No ... Luffy-san, that's not exactly ..." Tsuna's trailed off.

"Well, Luffy might be half right." Mikado said snapping Tsuna out of his trance. "Having fun is also important, specially with your friends." Mikado turned to look at the rest.

Zoro and Hibari had engaged in a battle. Mukuro was talking with Izaya. Nami and Robin were talking to Anri and Celty. Chrome was doing some illusions for Chopper whom had Hibird on his head and Lambo. Usopp was playing baseball with Yamamoto, Franky and Shizuo while Gokudera was playing the piano accompained by Brook with his violin. Sanji and Ryohei had engage in a battle of their own of punches and kicks.

Luffy noticed the coolness going on between Chopper and Chrome and decided to join. Tsuna and Mikado just laughed and decided to join, too.

'_Well, it doesn't matter. Forget the past, work on the present and dream of the future._'

* * *

><p><strong>Nekokratik<strong>


End file.
